


mornings

by asofthaven



Series: VDay Lockers 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/pseuds/asofthaven
Summary: The shop squeezes itself into existence in improbably small spaces and alongside rickety buildings, adding winding stairs on one day and a porch on another. Suga loves it with all his heart.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: VDay Lockers 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paltita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/gifts).



"Hey," Tooru says, his voice a whisper at Suga's ear, "We moved again."

Suga blinks blearily into the morning sun—except the angle is all wrong, the room still dark at his bed but hitting strong against the opposite wall. Tooru is already up, dressed for coffee-and-potion-making in the shop downstairs. Nothing about his expression is customer-service friendly at the moment, though; his mouth is pinched unhappily as he stares out the window.

Suga sits up, stretching one arm overhead and feeling his spine pop. "Well, I did offer to root the shop to one place."

He'd made the offer nearly six months ago, when he and Oikawa first took over the shop and realized the reason it had sold for so dirt cheap was because it was cursed to never stay in one location for long. Suga was almost seventy percent sure that putting literal roots in the floors and walls would have helped, but Tooru had been outraged at the idea. Personally, Suga thinks it's because Tooru enjoys the puzzle of trying to figure out the logic behind the curse.

Which was why, on random mornings like today, they would wake to find themselves whole oceans away from where they started. They were going to have to update the shop's page. Again.

Tooru scoffs, like Suga had offended him all over again by even bringing up the memory. "The charm of the place would be lost then, Koushi!"

Suga kicks off the covers and drapes himself over Tooru's back, not bothering quite yet with the chore of supporting himself. "Where'd we end up?"

Tooru, ever the dramatic one, pulls up their blinds with a flourish. The sun sears at Suga's eyes, turning everything white for a moment, before his gaze adjusts. Then he snorts, pinching Tooru's side in disapproval.

"It's _Sendai_ ," he says, because it is: the view outside is the very one they saw when they first moved in, before the shop started being finicky and transporting itself wherever it pleased. They'd spent a long few months in Brazil, most recently; before then, a week in Tokyo and five in Paris. The shop squeezes itself into existence in improbably small spaces and alongside rickety buildings, adding winding stairs on one day and a porch on another. Suga loves it with all his heart. "You were talking about coming back anyways."

"Not in the middle of winter!" Tooru says, turning his frown towards Suga, who suppresses a grin in response. Soft snow has built up on the street outside, a sudden and extreme change from the warm sea salt breeze they were enjoying just yesterday.

"Maybe you should have been more specific," Suga says thoughtfully, dodging away quickly when Tooru tries to pinch him. He laughs, pleased to see an answering smile spread across Tooru's face. "This house has ears, you know!"

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i saw domestic and established relationships on your wishlist, and immediately thought of this! i hope you enjoyed :>
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
